The Legend of the Spider Lily
by M.N. Witch
Summary: Urahaha Shinoa. The lieutenant of the 2nd division. The life of a Shinigami 100 years ago that was tasked to guide in the shadows while keeping life balanced. Getting along with other people didn't seem hard, except for that snotty blonde captain of the 5th division. Spending her life drinking and sleeping. How great it would be if it all lasts forever. [H. Shinji x Oc]
1. Chapter 1: The Leader

It was night time. The time where most would be asleep, the perfect timing for her to carry out the mission silently. Sliding the mask on her neck to cover her mouth, she narrowed her eyes looking down at her target that she was sent to kill.

Rai Fukuo.

The former 5th seat of the 1st division. His Zanpakuto's ability is earth. In other words, he can completely manipulate the land and bury his attackers down if he wants too. Making him a dangerous person.

From the distance, he actually looks harmless and naive. Too bad he posed a threat. His presence alone led the opposition in Seireitei to grow in each passing day. It's pretty troublesome considering how much the opposition kept attacking different districts these past few days.

Guess who has to clean up if the one responsible gets away?

Luckily, the council full of old bags decided it was time to end this mess. They sent out an order that was passed through Yama-ji 'to silence the rebelling forces' they said. The one who was set to get this mission was actually the head commander, Yoruichi who hid as soon as she saw the scroll in Erina's hand.

Bottling up a sigh, Erina grabbed her blade from behind and went behind the shadows. She unsheathes her sword before jumping down the tree and appeared in front of him "Let's end this"

_"Dodge" _Erina frowned side stepping as soon as she heard Shuntendoji's voice in her mind. The ground began to shake violently for a few seconds before it calmed down, smoke scattered in the area. When she whipped her head to take a look, a line was engraved on the ground where she last stood. Hmph. So I was seen. "_Blame yourself for not taking this seriously" _Her right eye twitch at her Zanpakuto's insult but decided not to retort back.

"Who are you?" Despite being attacked the opposition leader stood still, pointing his Shikai to her direction. How admirable. Most people who would come to face her would normally run away in fear. Erina stayed silent as an answer to his question, watching his every move. He stomped on the ground, sending her flying as the ground she stood on suddenly grew high. Che.

As the man prepared for another attack, she used shunpo to appear behind him and slash her sword down his back. Scratching her head in annoyance, She tried her best not to freeze everything around her as the figure she slashed dissolved into mud.

This is going to get pretty troublesome.

Erina looked ahead of her, just in time to see Rai use his Zanpakuto's ability to create a hundred clones of himself. Che. Using hōhō, she made clones of herself that equal the number of the other side. Clones fought clones, or at least that was what it appears to be.

"_Focus" _Hearing her Zanpakuto's voice, she calmed down. Closing her eyes, on the sea full of clones she slowly searched for the one with the highest reiatsu.

There!

She threw her blade to her right, where the original Rai stood on, fighting a clone version of her in confusion. Noticing the blade too late, he stared wide eye as the sword went through his chest, pinning him against a nearby tree. Instantly silencing him.

Huffing, Erina folded her arms, staring as the clones from both sides disappeared one by one. She walked over to her targets and slowly pulled out her sword from Rai's body, swinging it in the air, removing the blood from her blade as she places the sword back to its sheath.

"Sorry about that partner," she said inside her head. '_Hmph! We will train more in the future' _was all she got as a reply. She snickered, leaving their usual arguing to a halt. "If you say so"

—

"Yoruichi-san~" she sang the name while walking through the barracks of the second division, ignoring the people she passed by. Turning right, she slid the door open to the captain's room and was met with the sleeping figure of the captain underneath a pile of paperwork.

Erina walks towards her captain, contemplating whether to wake up her lazy captain or to just leave her hanging. Frowning down, staring at the tired figure of Yoruichi somehow annoyed the hell out of her. Fine. I'll leave her business to herself.

She brought her hand down that was itching to just slam the stupid mission scroll down the table and wake this lazy captain of hers.

Tapping her foot on the floor, a sign that someone took before coming in front of Erina in silence. She gave the scroll to the person's hands "Give this scroll to Yoruichi-san when she wakes up". The person she was talking merely nodded and went away behind the shadows.

Letting out a sigh, she took a walk to calm her irritated nerves.


	2. Chapter 2: Clock Ticks

Her eyes opened for a moment, before Shinoa took a hold of her blanket, covering her eyes from the sun. Grumbling, about to go back to sleep. The 2nd division captain didn't come back to barracks yesterday, leaving all the piled up paperwork to her.

As if that wasn't enough, she had to go fetch a drunk Yoruichi at the request of the owner of the shop. Apparently, she was out drinking with Kisuke from dawn to evening. Again. Things happened and Kisuke left, handing the owner with a name on it.

Guess whose?

After dropping that good-for-nothing captain of hers, Shinoa fell on the touch of her soft bed. Closing her eyes, she welcomes the feeling of tiredness takes over her body. And just when steps away a knock was made on the window, completely waking her mind. Shifting to the other side, Shinoa pretended not to hear a thing. Completely aware who's on the other side.

As she already began to image the image of her captain on the other side of the frame. With her unladylike pose, a hand on her window and that stupid grin that reaches her ears. Just the thought of it made her want to cry. She continued to stay silent, hoping it would drive the unruly person away. Nonetheless, it's her captain we're talking about, giving up only happens at the end of the world which is sadly, still so far, far off.

The window frame was slid open as she heard footsteps touch the ground and a snicker that came from her captain's mouth.

Feeling her tears rolling down, she tried her best not to wipe it.

Ah. Have I done so many sins in my past lives that I ended up with such a captain who doesn't have a shred of privacy? Ah. It hurts.

Shinoa was about to sit up when a sudden pain came from her head. Letting out a quick laugh, she sat up, looking at Yoruichi in annoyance. Grumbling, "A great way to give thanks to your lieutenant who cleaned your ass yesterday. Real good" Every word that came out from Shinoa's mouth was laced with sarcasm as she reaches out to massage her punched head.

Her eyes darted as Yoruichi walks in the kitchen as if it was her own, shouting from all the way she said, "Can't help it. Your face says everything like an open book" grabbing an apple, she took a bite as she went back to the bedroom. Glancing at Shinoa, she spoke "Oh yeah. I heard you finished your mission."

Letting out a sigh, Shinoa gets up from her bed, fixing it back to its original state "Mm. It was okay. The leader was well trained in hand-to-hand combat but other than that nothing to report about" Shinoa took a slice of bread from the table and began to eat while fixing her hair. Not paying any attention to her captain miraculously just sitting on her sofa, eyeing her every movement.

"Looks like you aren't injured" Yoruichi let out a sigh of relief as she stood up to grab more food from the kitchen. "Mm. Looks like it" was Shinoa's only reply, absent-minded as she buttons her outfit. "I was actually hoping to get more sleepy you know? But you suddenly came jumping in here without warning." Her captain brush her off, mocking her as she said, "Warning? Who needs those?"

Speaking as if it was the funniest joke she heard. "People who save their captain's drunk ass in the middle of the night. That's who" Shinoa murmured as she turned to grab her sword and place it behind her back.

"About that, I've never seen my desk so clean. Great job filing those out" Her captain said as they wore their shoes and headed out the house, Yorui behind her, possibly carrying all the foods she had in stock. She gave the captain a dry laugh "I've haven't seen your work in a while as well. What were you even thinking, barging inside my house?"Shinoa asked.

Gulping down her food, Yoruichi turned to speak, ignoring her insult "The usual; getting free food from your fridge, checking how you were doing" Holding back a sigh, Mahiru fastened her walk towards the barracks "It shouldn't be usual in the first place and isn't checking up on me just your sorry excuse? Besides, that mission was originally set for you but you suddenly disappeared. Where did you go this time?" she murmured, glancing at her captain who eats away her food like an animal.

Watching as her captain took her last bite, wiping her face away of any mess before Yoruichi's face turned blank. Feeling a chill creep out, she averted her gaze and continued walking silently. Waiting for her captain to speak.

"Reports have said that the remaining shinigami have started a dispute between themselves. It won't be long before they fell for our trap." Shinoa let down her usual bored smile as the words her captain said processed on her head, she kept silent. Ushering for her captain to continue, "The remaining rebels will be left for us to handle" Yoruichi's voice quieted down as they arrived in the second division barracks.

Shinoa glanced at anyone they pass by, giving them a small nod. Making sure no one suspicious was near she spoke, "Then leave that to me, I'll head out with a squad to take care of the mess."

Yoruichi grabbed her haori from one of the hidden guards, wrapping it on her back. She took a quick glance at her lieutenant, giving Shinoa a silent order.

In response, Shinoa gave a quick nod before walking her way out. Leaving her captain to her own business while she wanders towards their underground 'hideout'.

* * *

And that's it for the second chapter. Thanks for reading🌷.


	3. Chapter 3: Capture mission

Shinoa picked out those she knew could withstand a fight. This mission's going to take hours--days even and if they were to tire out easily, they'd just be sitting ducks.

She glanced at each one of them slowly, wearing an all black clothing, black masks covering their faces amd their hairs tied.

They were no more than 10 which is still a very low number compared to the groups they were going to fight but the more they have, the harder it'll be to set up their trap.

Besides, she had confidence that these people were going to handle it alraight, if everything goes to plan.

_'Which mission ever went to plan?' _her Zanpakuto mumbled on her head.

'Stop bitching so late in the evening' she whined. He had been muttering ever since she woke up from her nap.

_'The sun hasn't even go down yet!'_

'Hey like I said, stop bitching'

Her zanpakuto had **so** much mure to say but she had cutten him off. She might end up getting distracted.

Shinoa grabbed her black mask from her pockets tucking it carefully behind her ear, covering her lower face.

Turning to glance at the sunset, she waited until the sun was covered and the sky started to turn blue.

Bringing her attention back she gave out reminders,

"Capture those who are valuable and silence those who are proven a danger. You must come back alive" her voice was low but loud enough to echo all around them, just like always on missions, they never held emotions.

Silence hang on the air before Shinoa signaled with her hand and the figures dashed out of the area.

The lieutenant let out a sigh, resting the blade of her sword on her shoulders as she walked further into the forest.

This is going to get so troublesome.

Shinoa let out a grunt as a strand of her hair was cut, barely managing to avoid the blade that swung at her.

'Maybe I'm really getting rusty'

Jumping up high, she blocked with her sword as one came in front of her. The person was growling while she remained unbothered, Shinoa kicked him away before turning to slash the target behind her.

She frowned as some of his blood sprayed on her.

It was sickening, no matter how many times she did it. She would never get used to the feeling of taking someone's life but not doing so would cause more casualties.

She'd rather die than be the cause of it.

Grabbing three knives tied on her leg, Shinoa threw it on her right, hitting three rogue shinigamis who tried slashing her with their swords.

She flickered, flipping up and landing behind the person who tried to grab her. He was sent flying away with her brute force.

Shinoa looked at the beat up figures around her, she wondered "Is there anyone worth taking here?"

Even thought she said 'capture' a while ago, she knew it was easy for people like them to kill instead. Capturing would mean guarding the captured person until they returned to their base and its a **long distance away.**

Thinking no one managed to survive, she turned, making her way to leave when her ears heard a grunt.

She whipped her head at the source, walking to the area she found a man, barely breathing as he leaned on a tree.

Broken ribs. Internal bleeding. Fractured bones.

She was no healer but she could gather as much looking at the state the man was left in. He didn't lose that much blood--well he did, but judging his reiatsu that was in a low condition, he could probably survive and be taken for interrogation.

Being unconscious was just another bonus.

Shinoa hauled him up on her shoulder, causally jumping branches to branches to the nearest reiatsu from her vicinity.

Taking out a knife from her belt, she threw it on the blade that was being pointed on her subornate, instantly breaking it to pieces making the man who held it shriek.

"L-Lieutenant" she heared a voice mutter as she landed infront of Mahiru, one of her people. Shinoa made no noise as she blocked Mahiru's view of their enemies.

She felt irratation crawl up as she saw the battered state of Mahiru. Her hair was a mess, bruises on her cheeks and blood ran down her head. Mahiru was holding her arm, dislocated if she guessed right.

Althought she did get a leeway as her subornate fought against more enemies than her.

Shinoa threw the man the she was holding to Mahiru who caught him with one arm, looking dumbfounded.

She didn't look at her "Looks like you've been slacking out on training more than I do. When we get back. I'm getting your ass back in shape"

A few seconds passed before Mahiru stuttered "Y-Yes!"

"Bring that man back to the barracks, get your shitty body healed. Don't come back here unless you want me to fire you" Shinoa said as a frown made its way back to her face.

She didn't wait for a reply this time, dashing forward, she punched the person closest to her, knocking them meters away.

Ducking in time to avoid a sword, she placed some strength in her legs before kicking another person out of her way. Shinoa grabbed the target behind her, using him as a bowling ball to knock the others away.

"You'll pay for messing with my subornate you asses" Shinoa growled, shadows covering her brown eyes.

Ugh. she was getting sleepy.

Shinoa had been wondering around the forests for hours now, she had tried sensing for other reiatsu but to no luck.

She let out a groan, placing her sword back on its sheathe. It was getting heavy to carry it around in the open.

'_Its almost sunrise' _

she turned her head to look at the peach colored sky. Her zanpakuto was right. It was almost time to meet up back in their place.

_'I have a feeling they've been waiting for you '_

'Well sorry for wanting to make sure no one dies today'

_'Quit bitching_'

'The nerve'

_'Just getting back'_

'Shut up. Just hearing uour voice gives me a headache'

Shinoa gathered her hair together before tying it messily behind her neck. Her face turned into a disgusted one as she noticed there were some blood on her hair.

Not hers thought.

She rarely comes out injured in a mission mainly because of her speed and reflexes that were fetting too rusty for her liking.

Weeks of not sparring with anyone does that.

She flickered away, appearing back on their meeting placecans sure enough evryone--except Mahiru were back, waiting for her.

Laying down the five beaten bodies she carried, no one questioned her as she made no move to remove the gags on their mouths and ropes tied tightly on their hands and feet. Unlike the first one she caught, they were awake, noisy and annoying.

"Well done, bring them to Kisuke and rest for today" Shinoa stared as they gave their nods, using shunpo to flicker away with their captives.

She turned around, wanting to walk back to her house peacefully. It was still so early in the morning, no one in Seireitei would be awake for now.

"Oi" well at least most of them weren't.

Shinoa stiffened as a familiar voice called out to her. She wanted to run and hide on a hole now. Out of all the people who could've seeb her like this it just had to be him.

Great.

"What are you doing in this area Hirako?" Shinoa didn't turn around, if she did, she wouldn't be able to resist punching his annoying face.

She raised her brow as she found the blonde haired captain quiet for once. Opening her mouth, she wanted to ask what was wrong when she rememered she was still covered in blood.

Oh.

Shinji stared a her before snapping himself "Don't tell me ya got yer hands handed to ya" he said, sounding serious that didn't fit the usually obnoxious friend of hers.

She turned to him, as if he said something weird "Worried? Its not mine thought"

In response to her smug tone, Shinji hummed "Who's worried of who? Not a chance missy"

Shinoa felt her eye twitch, using a bit of force, she kicked the blonde idiot. Earning her a shriek as he went through a few trees.

"Jerk" she spat.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unforgettable Change

Shinoa groaned, rolling around her bead while holding her head tightly as it started to throb endlessly.

'I shouldn't have drink so much yesterday'

'_I won't even say anything' _she heard Shitendouji sigh, she could practiclly imagine him staring at her with bemused face, his hands folded.

"Shut up" She whined out loud "It makes my head hurt even more knowing your right"

She was barely able to sleep last night, she reached out to feel the bags on her eyes "I swear it got heavier"

Sitting up, throwing her blanket out of her bed, she struggled to find her uniform and her bagde out of her messy room.

* * *

Shinoa was sitting on the roof of her house, it turns out the sun hasn't even rose yet, the sky was barely colored peach.

Her hand was on her chin while her knee supported her arm, her other foot dangling on the edge. Her dull eyes stared at the stars.

The talk with the captain yesterday left her mind in chaos.

Working with other division, will it be possible? After all, they were barely recognized as shinigami but more on as an assassin. How ironic.

Onmitsukidō had merged with the Gotei 13 only twenty years go. While it does sound like it was in the past, it was still too early to work together with no judgement.

While shinigamis thought of them as ruthless killers, they in return, thought of shinigamis as people who let their hearts control them. Naive.

They have no room for people who will not listen to orders and would disobey so just because of some naivety.

Shiniamis were the light and they were the shadow. The soul reapers have their freedom and they don't, they were polar opposites.

But now, balance was broken and they became lost children.

Their merging didn't went without backlash, but against the Central 46, those noises had stopped in an instant.

What they were thinking, she had no idea. Or were they even thinking at all?

Its been many years but the only known members of the 2nd division was the captain, Shihoin Yoruichi. One of the four head noble clans.

Even then, her attendance in captain meeting can't be guranteed.

Speaking of meetings, the lieutenants often have something like that too but she had always ignored it and nobody pushed it.

Technichally, their identities have to stay hidden or their undercover missions would be more than troublesome.

But with their upcoming mission, their circle would change.

* * *

She had decided to stop by the Detention unit, wanting to give Yoruichi enough space to decide their actions.

Since she has nothing to do at the moment, why not visit her brother while she can? They barely see each other after all.

With that thought in mind, she decided that walking was better than using shunpo to pass time.

The only time Shinoa felt confident enough to walk alone was before the sun rises and after sunset, both had barely people walking on the roads.

Just like now.

She took a deep breathe, wanting to savor the moment, this unerving peacefulness would without a doubt end sooner or later.

Taking another step, she flickered as she felt a familiar reiatsu approaching, arriving at the entrance of her brother's messy room.

Shinoa let ou a sigh, "I swear I could feel his un pleasantness all the way here" her hand hesitated but opened the sliding doors of the barracks.

Underneathe the pile of books and reasearch was her brother, flat on his back, on hand on his stomach while the other was covered with papers. His mouth was wide open, snoring so loudly with that idiotic expression oh his.

Her fingers were itching to clean the place up but she knew her brother well, even if the place looks really messy, it was organized. In its own way.

Scratchin her head, she left a box full of dango on the table beside him, pinning a letter underneathe.

Not wanting to disturb him further, she walked her way out of his lair.

* * *

Shinoa slammed her hands on the table as her eyes widen "Hah?!" her voice screamed even before her mind wrapped in what her captain was saying.

The guards stationed near the 2nd division captain were intently listening as well, upon hearing the words of their captain, they looked at each other before their faces underneathe their masks turned sour.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was sitting cross legged, staring at her in amusement at the girl's outburst.

"We'll be working together with the 5th Division and the 4th division" Letting a mischievious smile graze her lips, she continued. "And to properly introduce you, the lieutenants will be holding another meeting, that you are _required_ to attend"

Yoruichi smiled sweetly as her 2nd in command melted, her hands tightly grasped on the table for support. "But captain" Shinoa tried to reason but soon gave up as her captain's determined eyes, sparkled in front of her.

She let out a defeated sigh, bowing so rarely in front of Yoruichi, "As you command"

An lightbulb lit on the noble's head as she said with glee "That's right, there's one more thing I'll have to ask"

Shinoa for a second, felt like she was going to die soon, with the look on her captain's eyes.

Today just wasn't her lucky day.


	5. Chapter 5: Troublesome Reunion

Her captain hated her.

That's the conclusion she came upon her mind while walking towards the barracks of the 5th division.

'_I can't come because of a mission_' she said. '_Substitute for me and talk to the captain of the 5th division_' she said.

Shinoa swore that her captain was looking smug at her while telling her cheeky little lies. Perhaps she had been too good to her these past few days.

Her captain was one of the people who knew that she could _barely _stand the sight of that blonde-haired idiot looking face jerk. For once, she regretted telling her that.

* * *

She stood in front of the main gate of the 5th division, contemplating inside her head whether she should really go inside.

_'I told you, just go inside. This outcome is partly your fault for falling in that cat's trap'_

Her eye twitched as she heard her Zanpakuto's scolding 'The nerve of you to blame me'

'_If you just hadn't slacked off from your training then maybe this wouldn't have happened'_

'How's that even related here'

_'With my powers, a group of menos class hollow and those rebels is nothing'_

Shinoa narrowed her eyes at his words, Shutendoji would sometimes act like a stuck-up child. 'Careful there, you almost sound arrogant'

But it was the truth.

Her zanpakuto, Shutendoji is of the strongest sword spirit there is but she barely touched the surface of his powers.

One of the things they would often fight over.

But if there's one flaw in him, she would quickly say that he doesn't like working with other people.

When Shutendoji didn't reply any further, she clicked her tongue, cutting off their connection.

Shinoa stared at the sign '5th division' before turning her heel, it's not like _he _was there anyway. Besides, it's not like their mission will happen so soon. There are still a few more days, plenty of time for them to meet up.

She just wasn't feeling it right now.

"Oi, Shinoa!" Flinching as she heard a familiar voice call her name, she turned around the opposite direction and quickly made to run for it but her collar was quickly grabbed, pulling her back.

She folded her hands, switching her expression to a sour one, out of all the people. "Oi oi oi, ya brat are trying to run away from me?" she glanced at the 5th division captain with distaste.

"Shinji you bastard let me go!" Shinoa whined but made no struggle as she was forcefully dragged away. Her head perked up, as an unfamiliar face met her eyes well, not _unfamiliar._

Red hair, black square glasses and with that piss-off smile. There's no doubt. She narrowed her eyes however when she saw the 'lieutenant' badge tied on his arm.

Did Shinji become stupid these past few years?

Arriving at Shinji's office, the door was quickly shut close as soon as they stepped in, the 5th division slamming it in his lieutenant face who looks bemused by the action.

Blinking her eyes, she starred in a daze as she was forcefully sat down in front of a table.

The room looked so clean it was hard to believe it belongs to her idiotic friend.

"About damn time ya showed yer face" Shinoa was snapped as she heard the blonde's voice, standing in front of her with a 'tick' mark on his forehead as his arms were folded. Staring her down.

She wasn't surprised, even with her mask on, her usual Onmitsukidō uniform and with her reiatsu completely covered, Shinji and Hiyori were the only ones who could completely recognize her aside from the 2nd division of course.

Removing her face mask, she stared up at him before, stretching her smile as far as she could "The heck are you saying you snotty bastard? I've been working"

Shinoa grunted as her head met with his fist, grabbing her head tightly, cursing in her head. Jerk.

"Hiyori's so gonna kill you" he sang cheerfully before completely sitting down.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned down the chair and got comfortable "Nevermind that, what the heck are you thinking," her eyes glanced at the sliding door "bringing that man so close to your side?"

Shinji raised his brow as she continued "I warned you so you could keep an eye on him not get close to him, only idiots do that" Shinoa played with her hair, twirling it around her fingers before realization came to her.

"Ah, so that's why" she mocked, taunting him as she smiled.

The 5th division let out a groan, messing with his hair before looking back at the girl with an annoyed expression "Yoruichi said you'll be needing our help?" he asked as if wanting to confirm the order.

Shinoa wouldn't blame his thought since two decades ago, the 2nd division had been silent. They rarely interact with other division well-she snorted.

Except for her eccentric captain, of course, Yoruichi was well known for being the only recognizable figure in their division while the rest like her, always had their mask on.

She organized her thoughts, staring at him as she spoke "Mm. Our objective is a bit...confidential but we're going to need your help, The group that we're pursing had entered district 56"

Placing his legs on the table, he rested his back on the chair. Speaking with uninterested tone "District 56? That place is crawling with high ranking hollows"

Shinoa puffed her cheeks, looking away "The point of your presence otherwise we would've done it alone"

The 5th division captain blinked. Opening his mouth to say something when the sliding door was knockdown and stared just in time to see a slipper flying her way, knocking her out on the wall.

She gave a groan as she switches to her side, glancing at Shinji who was at the same state as her, she could only guess to who would be so bold enough to attack them.

A figure walked inside, ignoring the mess she had made upon entering. Shinoa felt her body chill as soon as a pair of eyes landed on her.

Her head slumped in defeat. Of all the people, why did Hiyori just had to come here?


	6. Chapter 6: First Meeting

Shinoa kicked her brother's cheerul face as he woke her up from her dream "You jerk how dare you!"

Kisuke who grew unbothered by his sister's antics carried her from her bed, making the girl shriek in surprise. "Let me down!" she yelled as her face flustered, slapping his shoulders as he walked down the stairs.

He glanced at his sister, smiling softly "You look cute" he laughed as his Shinoa's face turned redder.

Letting her down in front of a mirror, he went to find her brush underneathe the pile of garbage. Shinoa's house was messy.

It was one of the things that make their relationship as siblings believable.

"Where'd you put your brush?" he asked, not bothering to glance at her as he continued searching.

The 2nd division lieutenant wiped her eyes, letting out a yawn before she answered "By the magazines I think?" her eyes closed again and upon hearing a chuckle, opened itself.

Shinia stared at the floor with half lidded eyes as Kisuke patiently combed her tangled hair. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, sounding as if she was about to sleep again.

"Yoruichi-san said you'll be removing your mask?"

"Mm"

Removing their mask would mean that their identity would be completely exposed to all of Seireitei, there'd be no going back.

"You're going to district 56?"

"Mm. There's going to be back up thought"

Silence overcame them as her brother fixed her hair, tying it tightly before pating her head "Be careful"

His kimono caught her attention, a letter sticking out from the pocket inside, she made no comment and gave him a reassring smile.

* * *

Wearing a flower pattered red kimono over her black lieutenant kimono that reached till her legs, tabi with sandals that were at least 5 inches long while her hair was tied in a messy bun. Her twin swords strapped on her back.

She looked completely different compared to her usual black Onmitsukidō uniform, not to mention her black mask that she already missed wearing.

When her men saw her they stared dumbfounded while she stared back in confusion. As the news got to their captain, even Yoruichi dazed before asking 'who are you?' then laughing it off as Shinoa identified herself.

The girl sat on the edge of the rooftop, did she look strange perphaps? Should she just change?

Observing down as her men spared against one another. A month's training had rusted their skills. How dissapointing.

Her attention was snatched away when a violet butterfly landed on her fingers, carrying the same message she always ignored.

_"Attention all vice-captain of all divisions, your prescence is highly requested" _It was a woman's voice, the 3rd seat of the 13th division. What was her name again?

She took a deep breathe, glancing at her captain who stood as a supervisor of their subordinates training, a wooden sword resting on her shoulder.

The woman's head was already looking at her direction and gave a nod which she relunctantly return before using shunpo to appear in front of the main hall.

'I should just go'

'_Stay'_

_'_But I'm scared, what if I mess things up and they would think differently of me! No, what if they judge me! What do I do if they're convinced I'm just a killer! Oh holy--'

_'Dont even finish that'_

'Shutendoji' she whined inside her head, she was already sweating inside, was it usually so hot in here?

_'What are you so scared for? That old fart is there, you've angered him before too. Don't tell me that this is actually scarier than **him**?' _

Shinoa let his words sink insise her head and in an instant, her nerves calmed down as she thought about that one time the head captain scolded her.

It was _terrifying._

So when the doors opened the first she saw wasn't the other lieutenants surprised looks but the face of the only person she feared in her entire life.

Seeing that his closed eyes opened half way, Shinoa took that as a sign that he was startled as well.

No one made a move or spoke a word which made the entire thing akward for her, sensing that no one was in their right mind.

She took the initiative and bowed her head, "I am Urahara Shinoa, lieutenant of the 2nd Division" her voice echoed round the room, snapping the dazed people from their thoughts. "I believe I was called here?" tilting her head she smiled, starting the closed off meeting of the vice captains.

* * *

Shinoa listened through out the meeting with little to no interest in her mind, she made no move to join the conversation and they had let her be.

She could feel the tension in the air that was made by her arrival, her shoulders slumped down in dissapintment.

Perhaps it was a mistake coming here after all.

'_Do not cower behind fear' _the soft voice of Shutendoji spoke, it was comforting.

'Of course'

Before she knew it, time had passed and the meeting quickly ended.

Making sure she was out of their sight, she quickly walked out of the hall, stopping as a figure blocked her way out. Gulping, she raised her hands in surrender as Hiyori took a step forward to glare at her.

Their...lively meeting a few days ago gave her a bump on the head and she ended up limping back to her house in pain.

The wild girl raised her thumb, pointing it behin him "Let's go drinking" Hiyori insisted.

Shinoa grinned from ear to ear "You had me in the drinking part" she replied.

As soon as she said that, the tension in the air quickly dissapeared, making the girl stare at them, confused.

Before she coul even utter a word, she was draggen out of the hall and found herself in a closed off room, surrounded by other females.

Holding their mugs filled with beer, they laughed, shared their stories. In short, they went crazy. Finishing a total of twenty boxes of beer and wine combined.

When she woke up, she was hugging a bottle of whine, some of its contents spilling on her clothes.

The the room they rented was a mess, cans and broken glass laid on the floor, the cushion were ripped open and the wooden seats were missing a few woods hich she would assume that were sticking on the ceiling, don't ask.

Lisa lay on the side of the table, a bottle hanging on her hand as one foot was on the ground, she looked like she could fall anytime.

The green haired girl, Mashiro was snoring so loudly, her back on the sofa as her right foot touched the ground.

While Hiyori laid on the floor, underneathe the cans filled with beer that she assumed was absorbed by her clothes.

Shinoa moaned as migraine made its way to her mind, using her hand to massage her forehead. She thought that the loud noises were just on her head but as soon as it was kicked open, she was proven wrong.

A white haired bulky man came in first looking extremely pissed as his eyes landed on Mashiro. He was pushed aside and soon, three people wearing white kimono underneathe their standard uniform came in swarming in, some of who she recognized.

Shinoa find it hard to understand what they were talking about but soon they scattered and went to each drunk lieutenant.

A blurry blonde male was in front of her, was that Kisuke? Did he come to pick her up. She laughed at the thought before closing her eyes.

Soon, she felt warmth engulf her, knowing it was her brother, Shinoa reached out and clung onto his neck, resting her cheeks on his shoulders.

She felt him heat up. Strange, was her brother always this touchy?


End file.
